


The Date

by BabygirlandFin



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabygirlandFin/pseuds/BabygirlandFin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan has a date with Dave. Booth is there with Hannah in the same restaurant. What will happen at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story :)

_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners._

_I don't own nothing_

_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._

_Credite - My Beta-Reader is madmanwithascrewdriver . She has been a lot of effort with this story!_

_I am infinitely grateful you doing this. Thank you so much!_

 

**" **The Date"****

* * *

 

 

Temperance Brennan, or "Bones," as Seeley Booth often called her, stood in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection. After all, she had her date with Dave today, and for this, in her opinion, she had to look smart.

Bones had met Dave at one of her book lectures. He had a great, muscular body, bright blue eyes, and the same dark hair as Booth. Still, she thought, Booth looked a thousand times better than Dave. But she couldn't be interested in him right now. After all, Booth was with Hannah. Besides, she wanted to have fun with Dave, if only for one night.

She had not had sex in a long time, and she was beginning to want it to happen again. Though she would prefer Booth, she did not want to give him proof that she was jealous of Hannah. Although, she really was jealous of the blonde.

While Temperance knew that Hannah could not destroy her friendship and partnership with Seeley, the bond between her and Booth wasn't as tight as it was before. Instead of going out for a drink with Brennan, he spent most evenings with Hannah at home. It was evident from their relationship that he wanted Hannah to be the woman at his side.

 _Don't go crazy about Hannah,_ she thought. _You might like him better. But did she really want to like him better?_ She looked at herself in the mirror again, and wrinkled her nose. No, she didn't really want to.

She wore a strapless white top and light blue jeans. She had used a little foam to make her hair wavy, and let it fall down over her shoulders. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she looked for some earrings that she could wear.

She decided on a few small studs. She didn't know where her evening would lead, and if she was actually going to have sexual intercourse with Dave, she did not want to ruin the mood by taking out her earrings.

Her date was going to pick her up at 9:00. She looked at the living room clock, which said 8:55. Temperance sighed, took a deep breath in and out, and the doorbell rang. She looked at the door and shouted "I'm on my way!" With one last look in the mirror, Bones walked slowly to the door and opened it.

Before her was a fancy young man, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, hello Temperance. You look really breathtaking! "

He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. Brennan clung briefly to him before she pulled Dave closer to look at him.

"Thank you! You look good too! Shall we go now, or do you want a drink before we start? "

The man shook his head once. "We are going to an Italian restaurant, which opened last week."

The brown-haired man offered her his arm. She double-checked her purse quickly to make sure she had her cellphone and wallet, and she saw that everything was there. They left her apartment and walked to his car. Although she did not like that they had to use his vehicle, it was also an advantage. If the evening with Dave was a let down, she could at least get drunk and take a taxi home.

* * *

 

As she approached Dave's car, she saw that he was holding the door for her. __I could open the door alone,__ the scientists thought, irritated. Although somehow, she liked that he had held the door.

 _ _What was Booth going to do with Hannah?__ Brennan thought. _Oh Crap! Stop thinking about that, Temperance! You can't think of Booth while you're on a date!_ She wanted to slap herself. Instead though, she looked at her companion, who had his eyes fixed stubbornly on the streets. Apparently, he was a very quiet conversation partner.

She hoped fervently that this would change in the restaurant. Otherwise, the evening would be a total flop, and she would likely fall out of her chair in boredom. If that was going to be the case, she would rather have stayed home and read the great book Booth had given her.

 _ _Stop thinking about Booth!__ _She thought again._ _ _He's controlling your life.__ She sighed, and wondered what would have happened if she had not turned him down. Would she be here with Booth instead of Dave? She was snapped out of her thoughts when Dave tapped her shoulder lightly.

"We're here!" Dave said softly.

Dave felt slightly alone on this date; he knew Brennan had been with him on the ride there, but she hadn't exactly acted like she was.

That bothered him a little, but he kept his mouth shut for now. Maybe she just needed a little time to warm up. He wished she would show more feeling towards him, though.

As the two entered the restaurant, they were immediately enveloped by the romantic atmosphere that reigned in the room. There were lamps burning throughout the restaurant, but the real romantic touch came from the many lit candles on the tables, and the Italian music that was playing.

Dave led Brennan to a table at the front, from which they could see the entire restaurant. On the table was a sign that read: Reserved for Harris/Brennan. Bones watched as Dave pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for her to sit in it. Temperance smiled at him gratefully, then sat down on the chair. __He's quite the gentleman__ _,_ she thought. After she had sat down, he sat down in the chair opposite hers.

* * *

 

After a short time, the waiter brought them two menus and two glasses of wine, which Dave had already ordered. Brennan ordered a small pizza, vegetable lasagna, and pizza rolls. When the waiter was gone again, Brennan looked at Dave, picked up her glass of wine, and toasted a beautiful evening. Dave raised his glass to his mouth and smiled at her briefly before drinking.

About forty minutes later, the waiter came back to deliver their food. Just when Bones was about to start eating, she thought she heard Booth's voice.

 _Was she imagining things?_ She shook her head and looked around. To her surprise, she saw Booth and Hannah chatting happily in a back corner.

She immediately felt jealous, but showed no sign of it. She sat back comfortably, took a deep breath, and then continued eating. Dave looked at her, amused. "What's going on, Temperance?"

She took a deep breath and answered, a bit too loud, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I saw something, but I was probably wrong."  
"Are you alright?" Dave asked after a second.  
"Yes, I'm feeling very well," she snapped at him awkwardly.

When she looked away slowly, she found herself looking directly into Booth's smiling face. He winked at her. Then Hannah looked towards her as well, except her gaze was cautious, almost shy.

From this moment on, the scientist had eyes only for Booth. She took, for the umpteenth time that evening, several deep breaths, and then continued to eat her vegetable lasagna.

All of her attention had left Dave. Her gaze always drifted back to the table in the corner.

 _ _Booth! What have you done to me?__ Brennan asked again and again. __If you're close to me I just can't think straight!__ She cast a glance back to Booth and Hannah. This time, she caught them kissing.

She watched the two of them, and didn't even notice when several tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheek. The agent, who had just parted from his kiss with his girlfriend, looked at his partner. What he saw seemed to hurt his very soul.

* * *

 

 _ _Was she crying because of him? Because he had kissed Hannah?__ The agent asked himself, slightly panicked. No, that couldn't be the case. But however hard he tried to convince himself that that was true, he couldn't calm down. Instead, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked at Bones. Booth was angry at the unknown guy her partner was with, and he just wanted to take Bones in his arms and comfort her.

Brennan couldn't let Dave see her like this. She excused herself from the table and ran to the bathroom.

Booth looked at Hannah expectantly, as if he was telling her to follow Brennan. He wished he could go himself, but he couldn't exactly walk into the women's bathroom.

Hannah understood his unspoken message, and went after Brennan. What she saw when she opened the bathroom door shocked her. The anthropologist sat on the floor, her hands clasped around her knees. She was weeping bitterly; her whole body was shaking. Hannah didn't know Brennan could ever act like this. She always acted so strong, but now Hannah realized she was just as fragile as everyone else. She knelt beside Temperance on the floor and spoke to her gently.

* * *

 

"Hey Temperance!" Since Brennan didn't answer, she tried again.

"Temperance, what's wrong with you?" She sat down next to her.

"I'm okay," Brennan said, sniffling.

"Ahem, I think we both know that's not true. I mean, I don't know you so well, but I've never seen you act like this, and I want to know how I can help."

 _ _Then leave Booth!__ Thought Brennan, but she didn't say it out loud. Instead, she simply said, "You can't help me."

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't!"

"And why not?" The journalist insisted.

"The thing is, I love Booth, but he's with you! You can't help me when you're the thing standing in my way. "

The blonde swallowed nervously. She regained her composure quickly, however, and said, "I think I can help you. I see how he looks at you all the time, and I know that he never looks at me like that. He likes me as a friend, Brennan, but you're the one he really loves."

Brennan didn't believe it. "That's not true. Booth loves you more than he loves me."

"No, he doesn't! That's the truth. Let's go back inside. What's the name of the guy you're with?"

"Dave." Brennan loosened her grip on her legs and looked questioningly at Hannah. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favor." She took a mirror and a make-up bag from her purse and wiped Temperance's tears from her face.

"Go to Dave, I'll go back to Seeley." Hannah brushed a strand of hair from Temperance's face and smiled at her kindly.

 _Why is she being so nice to me?_ Wondered the scientist _._ _ _This can't be good... although maybe she's just a nice person.__ Together, the two women ran out of the restroom and went back to their respective dates.

* * *

 

Although Booth was supposed to have eyes only for Hannah, he looked at Brennan first and realized again how nice she looked tonight.

Then he turned back to his girlfriend and took a deep breath. Hannah called the waiter over to pay the bill. She looked at Seeley Booth's questioning face, but just said, shaking her head, "I'll tell you out there."

Although Booth raised an eyebrow at this, he asked no further questions. Instead, he threw one last look at Bones and noted again how much her date angered him.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" Dave asked her as she returned to her table, but she just shook her head. She watched as Booth and Hannah left the restaurant, and she tried to think of an excuse to follow them. When she saw them walking towards a car across the street, though, she stopped thinking and just started acting. She put some money on the table, and with a quick "Goodbye, Dave, and sorry," she ran out. Dave looked confused, but didn't react.

* * *

 

Brennan came too late to catch Hannah, but before she got into the car, Brennan heard her say to Booth, "She loves you, go get her." She drove off, leaving Booth standing there alone.

Booth turned angrily to Brennan. "Bones! What am I supposed to do with you? You turned me down, but I'm not allowed to be with anyone else now?"

His words hurt her, but she realized they were true. She had turned him down because she was afraid of being in a solid relationship. But after she saw him with someone else, her feelings about it had changed.

"Maybe I do want you," she replied in a firm tone.

Booth thought he had misheard her. "What? Say that again."

"I just said I might want you." Brennan repeated her words and looked back at him. Seeley looked at his partner intently.

Booth took a step toward her before he spoke again. "Is that true, or is it just that you can't tolerate anyone else at my side?"

She stepped towards him as well. "It's true."

The two got closer. "Bones, are you sure you really - I mean, I don't know what you two talked about, but I assume it was me. And when Hannah and I kissed, you were there, crying."

"Yes, it was about you." She swallowed, uncertain again. "Hannah said you loved me."

Booth smiled and pulled her over to him. He kissed her then, not knowing how long he had waited for this moment.

The short time that he was with Hannah had truly shown him that he wanted no other woman except his Bones.

 

**_The End!_ **


End file.
